Ataxia, a disabling and frequently fatal neurological disorder, is caused by a wide range of acquired and genetic insults. The Fourth Ataxia Investigators'Meeting, AIM2012, will assemble an international roster of scientific investigators to address the multi-disciplinary nature of ataxia, to define better the pathogenic basis of ataxia and to explore routes to therapy for what is largely an untreatable disease. The conference will focus on the most recent scientific advances and emerging translational approaches toward therapy, with the objective of achieving the following five goals: 1) Enhance the open exchange of information related to ataxia research;2) Stimulate collaborative research between investigators worldwide;3) Improve our understanding of human ataxic disorders;4) Establish international protocols for the common investigation and storage of data related to ataxia and its treatment;5) Provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work, interact with more established scientists in the field, and have an opportunity to interact with patients and support groups so that they can see the clinical impact and importance of their work. AIM2012 will represent a critical mechanism to facilitate collaboration and discussion on ataxia research and therapeutic approaches, which is of particularly great importance now that the field is entering the phase of meaningful, multi-center clinical trials both in the United States and Europe. The location of the AIM2012 meeting in San Antonio, Texas, dovetailing with the annual meeting of the largest ataxia foundation in the country, will maximize the impact of this meeting for both scientists and patients alike. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The AIM2012 Fourth Ataxia Investigators'Meeting (AIM2012) will focus on the most recent advances in ataxia research and therapeutic approaches for ataxic disorders. Ataxia, which is defined as the loss of motor control, can affect all aspects of human movement gait, dexterity, speech, swallowing, and eye movements, and afflicts approximately 1 in every 2,000 individuals worldwide. Emerging genetic understanding of ataxias has recently led investigators to envision common pathogenic mechanisms and possible shared therapeutic approaches. These new concepts in disease targets and therapeutic strategy demand increased communication and collaboration among scientists and clinicians so that therapies can be developed, which is a primary goal of the 4th Ataxia Investigators'Meeting. This meeting will also provide a forum for recruiting new investigators to this field of research, which is a critically important element for achieving the rapid success that appears increasingly possible for treating these diseases.